Visions of the Past
by Winslow Snape
Summary: Hiei is caught, changed, and can't remember even being a demon.WIP:: C2 Akira handed it over to Raquel
1. THE CHANGE

TITLE: Visions of the Past  
AUTHOR: _Asiático Solo._  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Mr. Togashi does.  
SUMMERY: Hiei gets caught into a mess where, somehow, they turned him into a human. He doesn't remember anything before hand- and the Reikai Tantei try to undo the mess... They meet up with the ones who caused the change. Now-

Will he turned back into Demon?

* * *

Visions of the Past  
_Asiático Solo.  
_

CHAPTER ONE:  
The change.

* * *

The scent that became still. So indifferent but it was there. Metal hitting metal sang in his ears and mummers drifted from afar.

"Where am I?"

Eyes sealed shut- or maybe they were open. He knew, as his mind drifted, there was a ward on his Jagan. A chill did a marathon up his spinal cord.

Footsteps, several soft running. Giggles of children reach his ears and he knew they weren't too far ahead. He could smell, they were reeking of a familiar scent.

**Blood.**

"You smell funny,  
Eyes of red.  
You look funny,  
Eyes of three.  
You're damned,  
To never see.  
You'll be damned,  
To ever walk again." The children sang with pure cruelty.

A jaw clenched. No one dares to mock him- yet these children did.

"Know yourself? No, no." One said.

"You can't break through." Another said.

"Fire demon turned mortal!" Shouted a third.

The children began to run off, where, he couldn't see.

* * *

_where art thou been, me child?_

Hiei blinked. The sensation of feeling was cut off by pain. Voices? He was hearing someone.

_Answer my request._

Oh yea. "'round."

_That is **not** a reply to give me, child._

"In case you failed to notice, I am no child."

_No no, you **are** a child. A child of result of the forbidden union of ice and fire._

_Pray tell. What does it **feel** like to be in a never-ending battle with yourself?_

"Fuck off."

_Not an answer, Jaganshi Hiei._

"It is now."

_**Children.**_ _sing._

"We run around in the forest.  
We watch your every move.  
We see you in darkness.  
We see you in the light.  
You'll never escape us.

You have a sister,  
By the name of Yukina.  
You are a part of a group  
Called the Reikai Tantei.  
You bear the powers of Fire,  
In possession of the Dark Dragon.  
You are a **Forbidden Child." **

"Who are you?" Hiei asked.

_We are you. We are your inner demons. Your **fears**.We **control** you._

"Bullshit!"

_You are fighting us. You are fighting yourself. The Jagan cannot save you from us. For we are _**_you_.**

"You fear us,  
You fear yourself.  
You cannot bear yourself  
For you never knew yourself."

"**SHUT UP!" **Hiei's head was pounding. All of this wasn't making sense. In fact, none of it was making sense.

"You fear yourself  
You want to escape yourself.  
Your inner wish to become mortal  
You are now a product of humanity."

"I'm in a bad dream." Hiei stated firmly.

_Some dream. Pinch yourself, see for yourself._

"I'm tied up at the moment." Hiei replied with blunt honesty.

_Are you tied up, or did you **believe** your tied up?_

"**Enough** of the fucking games." Hiei growled out, "I'm sick and tired of your fucking talking."

_Am I talking or are you just believing I am talking?_

A brief moment of silence came into play, the children begun to laugh.

"We won,  
We devour your soul.  
Jaganshi-  
Some master.  
We won the son,  
Of a hi-youkai and Koorime."

_You now belong to the world of humanity, Jaganshi Hiei. When you awake--_

_You won't remember a thing._

* * *

**TBC**


	2. COMPLETE ENIGMA

**Visions of the Past  
**_Asiático Solo.  
_

CHAPTER TWO:  
_Complete Enigma_

_

* * *

_

_blah blah_ - antagonist

**_blah blah _**- Hiei's thoughts

_blah blah _- flashback.

* * *

He ran, he didn't know where he was running to or what he was running from, but his instincts told him to do so. 

Falling down the endless vortex of unclear pictures and unspeakable flashes of uncertainty, he fell to his knees in a silent cry of frustration.

No name, no glimpse of a memory that he could recall..  
He a ghost in his own mind.

Colour would appear but nothing would trigger what they meant, or anything of the sort. Black, blue, red, green, orange, brown.. All of the flashes, he knew nothing.

Laying down in a field of green and blue, he embraced the wind with his might. It soothed him but at the same time, it made him restless.

Falling...

_The white soon became black. Warmth cut off by sudden cold.. _

_Weakness yet determination. _

_Forlorn, he knew he was.._

Opening up his eyes, he continued to gaze toward the now darkening sky. It was the symbol of ending a current day and beginning a new one, or so he assumed.

Decided to continue his journey to nowhere on a new day, he slept.

A toll he had to risk.

* * *

The sun was rising in the far east. Mountains blocked the sun's rays but let the colours to illuminate the whole scenery. 

Near the forest line, a house stood lonely in the south of the field. As the morning light awoke with a new day, so did it's early morning prey.

One being a lowly farm girl.

She walked out, rested and curious of the new arrival of the livestock. Spring was here, winter far gone.

Reaching the mid-field; where the wild flowers grew with passionate of the sun's rays. A sleeping figure remained still.

She gasped, looking for a sign of who this stranger might be. A child-like look with a strong expression of a worried mother, she examined the sleeping fire-demon.

"Hello?" She inquired softly, almost like she was afraid that the volume might make the boy irate. "Sir, are you okay?"

No answer.

Sighing, she picked the boy's body out of the field and literally dragged him into the house, colorful language used throughout the whole journey.

* * *

The scent of a foreign substance invaded his nostrils with a protest of his stomach, that is what jerked him out of his sleep. 

Finding himself in a foreign surroundings, he blinked liked a child at a park for the first time.

Weight supported by his elbow, he soon was knocked with a headache, he fell back onto his back.

"Shit." He murmured. He blinked, once more, but this time in surprise. Completely naive of the way things worked yet he knew something.. What he knew, he couldn't recall.

A female face peered into the room with a tea-cup in hand. She smiled with concern yet with caution. She spoke...

His eyebrows moved into a confused position. The words, he couldn't understand. He knew he heard them before, however; the data in his head had be erased.

"I don't understand." He spoke softly.

Now, it was her turn to looked perplexed.

_What do you know, dear boy, you managed to scare a complete stranger with you mother tongue..._

He looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Finding only her, he stared, coldly.

"Who are you." Demanded the boy, in pure haste in his voice.

The girl took a step back, raising her hands in defense.

"Woman, what in the fucking three worlds, is your name?"

Her face went into the most awkward position that he had EVER seen. Thinking about it, she was the only person he met so far.. how was he suppose to know what she was suppose to look like.

**_Unless I know her._** He thought.

"My name is Honey." She said.

**_Now there's gibberish I could understand._**

Honey asked himself something that he could only figure that she was asking for his own name...

**_Name.. my name..._**

_"For...ild!"_

_"Fucking Brat."_

_"Fly...ow."_

**_Not a clear one. Can't use any of them._**

_Use Pozhar, child._

"My name is Pozhar."

* * *

**Broke my hand. the bone is currently giving off some signs of stress.**

**don't think I'll update as fast asI wanted to, yet; I will keep updating.**

**this chapter was pathetically short and fairly on the confusing side...**

**sorry for the new character. she'll help in a weird way.**

**I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO. MR. TOGASHI DOES..**

**HONEY IS PROPERTY OF AIKO. ASK HER FOR THE USE.**

Asiático Solo.


	3. TOTAL SYMPHONY

Visions of the Past  
_Asiático Solo & Raquel Chavez _

CHAPTER THREE  
total symphony

* * *

Ruby eye eyes flared with confusion as this, girl, sat in front of him speaking an alien language. As he figured, it was probably the same with her as he spoke a language that resembled animal-like hisses and snarls. 

The girl, Honey, spoke once again in his strange language that made his head swim trying to decipher it.

"Can you slow down?" He asked, or the better word would be snarled.

The girl's hand begun to de tangle her hair, most enduring thing about this girl was that her eyes screamed, _'I don't understand!' _"Pozhar ..." and she started in her language.

**_If I could understand this girl._**

_Do you wish to understand this silly human?_

_**If it could help me kill this headache of trying to understand...**_

_Ah, the human language is so, complex comparing it to our own, but you must remember that you are not human._

_**Not human. Right.**_

"Pozhar?" Honey asked, her voice filled with concern. The rest of the sentence, the demon couldn't break. It was like it was all in code and only she knew it. What the demon could figure out was that she was more than asking if something was wrong... if that's the case.

"I'm fine."

"Eh, you sure?"

The demon blinked. He understood her?

_Communication amongst lowly human is what you wanted, no? I gave you the privilege. Abuse it, I will rip it from you. Literally._

_**If I could, I will. If you try, I will kill you.**_

_There's our Pozhar. Our little Pozhar is growing up._

_**What in the seven layers of Hell does Pozhar mean?**_

_It means what you are._

"Pozhar, are you well?" Honey asked the fire demon in front of her. "I could make Tao zho tea, if you wish."

"That'll be fine." The demon answered in a grunt.

Honey turned around, her curls following her like a forest swaying in the tropical winds from Africa. Her eyes bore into him like pins about to enter the skin of a patient. "I've been meaning to ask you ..."

"What?"

She smiled, it wasn't a very comforting one. "Who did you talk to. Is it a minion of yours?"

"What?" The fire-demon looked like a puzzle wasn't adding up.

"You're Pozhar? Well, demons always have minions around, and I found you near _my_ animals. Tell me demon, what is you purpose on my property?"

"_What _in the seven hells are you talking about?"

The girl smirked, and one that really shouldn't belong on her face. "Demon, Makainese is a must to learn in schools around here. You honesty think I'm not smart enough to know you're battling inside yourself? You think I never understood a word you were speaking. Sure, your dialect is complicated... and rather strange think bout it." Her pale blue eyes looked like fire was going to spontaneously jump out of them. "Demon, tell me your purpose."

"I don't know." He shivered under her glare. "I don't remember anything!"

"Yeah, and your name is also not Pozhar."

**_Great, another fucking headache. _**"I don't know."

The girl's smile was sickening. This girl, no, this THING was creeping him out. She looked beautiful, if it wasn't for that damned smile. **_A smile like that, should be banned by the gods above._**

"You played me stupid?" The demon inquired, taking in what the girl was holding in her left hand... a sword. **_My sword._**

"Playing stupid, yup. On hundred fucking percent. Lovely act, no? Thank my mother for that."

Hiei noticed one thing out of place was actual absents of any adults around. This girl, who looked no more than fourteen, was living alone. Her voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"My mum and da' died on the very table you're laying on. Killed 'em myself, I did."

This girl was more of a demon than he was.

"Quite a exhilarating experience. I sure miss the thrill."

Hiei grabbed the sword out of her hand and ran. Where, he wasn't sure but he had to get the hell of there.

_Ah, don't you agree humans are insane?_

All he could do was agree with the mysterious voice in his head.

* * *

Yes, another chapter one and this time with help with my good friend, Raquel... who has also became the owner of this account now.

Now, treat her nice. I'd be piss if I find you ACCUSING her for stealing this account. (really, it's the same IP, why not just GIVE it to her?)

Now, my hand is feeling tons better, 'cept it's still stiff.

My story, I will continue writing it.

_Asiático Solo._


End file.
